


INFINITY STONES: THE BEGINNING

by ilovetaekook0978



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Kim Namjoon | RM, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, King Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetaekook0978/pseuds/ilovetaekook0978
Summary: In the beginning of time the four entities create 6 beings that represent each domain of the universe... MIND, REALITY, POWER, SOUL, SPACE, and TIME.These beings create the essence of what they represent...What happen to them? Why did they becomes stones? An echo of how they used to be, a free powerful beings?Joined the avengers in studying the forgotten history of the infinity stones.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	INFINITY STONES: THE BEGINNING

In the beginning of time the four entities create 6 beings that represent each domain of the universe... MIND, REALITY, POWER, SOUL, SPACE, and TIME. 

These beings create the essence of what they represent... 

What happen to them? Why did they becomes stones? An echo of how they used to be, a free powerful beings?

Joined the avengers in studying the forgotten history of the infinity stones.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story, ive been writing stories but never post it here, but i decided to post one here because of my mom's challenge!!
> 
> Please be inform that english is not my first language, so there might be a grammatical errors....
> 
> And please leave your opinions if you have one..
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
